


Tour Bus

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom and Adam have to keep quite while having sex on the tour bus.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Tour Bus

"Stay quiet Dom somebody could hear us,"Adam wispred as he thrusted deeper into the others tight asshole.

"But I cant fook you are making me feel so good,"Dom groaned.

Adam shook his head and put three of his thick fingers into Dom's mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"Fook faster,"Dom moaned in a muffled tone as Adam picked up the pase and slamed his large member in and out of Dom causing the green eyed boy to scream against his fingers.

"Fook I am gonna cum,"Dom hissed.

"Not yet I need you to hold it in for a while longer,"Adam spoke as he rammed his thick cock into Dom's throbbing prostate causing the boy to scream again. 

"Fook fook Adam I am cumming I am cumming,"Dom cried as he spilled a load of warm seed onto the bed. 

"Ohhhh fuck I am gonna fill your little hole up with all of my semen,"Adam shouted as he reached his orgasm and relased a thick load of sticky cum into Dom's hole filling the other boy to the brim with the white substance.

Adam quickly pulled out leaving Dom with a small gape and load of semen driping out of his asshole.

"Fook that was so amazing I hope nobody heard us,"Dom said as he colapsed onto the bed.

"Ya me to,"Adam replied as he curled up next to Dom.

Meanwhile outside of the bunking aera on the tour bus Tom and Mikey were standing by the door with looks of shock and distust on their faces.

Unfortunately for Adam and Dom the other two men had heard everything that was going on between them behind the closed door.

End


End file.
